Elle
Background Elle (エレ, Éreé)''' is a siren with a beautiful singing voice who lives in the Birdcage Lighthouse at Mandora Beach. She is part of the sisterhood of friends that include Monique and Flamshe. Out of the three, Elle is the best singer. Elle is a kind and gentle person who cares about others. She is also very shy, sensitive, and mostly spends her days singing alone or with her two friends. One day while flying around and innocently singing near Polpota Harbor, she accidentally sunk a ship with her singing when she was flying near it. Elle had never known a siren's song causes destruction to ships and she became depressed and vowed to never sing again. Also unknown to her is that the ship was a warship full of evil soldiers who work for a dark lord. The warship was actually going to invade Polpota Harbor "by force if necessary" in search of some type of "ultimate weapon". Elle's actions might have actually saved the small town from being ransacked, and possibly saving the life of her friend Flameshe in the process, who lives there. Upon finding out about the sunken warship, the evil soldiers sent out an aggressive search party to capture and kill any siren they found. Elle was captured and trapped in her own Birdcage Lighthouse at the Mandora Beach. The soldiers had constructed a cruel prison by putting a ferocious plant monster at the exit of her birdcage, so she could not eat or escape. The soldiers coldly stated that they would let her "wither and die" and they would in turn become an enemy to all sirens. Elle accepted this fate and went into a deep depression, awaiting her own death. She also became agoraphobic during this time and became afraid to ever leave her cage again. It was mentioned by Gilbert later that a siren's wings would wither and die if they do not sing, this may also be hinting that it includes their own life. "A siren who refuses to sing as a result of an accident. Friends with Flamshe and Monique." -quoted from the Legend of Mana diary Involvement One day while investigating a haunting at Polpota Harbor, the Hero discovered the news of the sunken ship which was caused by a "sea hag". The Hero bumped into Monique who happened to be in Polpota Harbor visiting Elle. Monique was aggressively captured by the evil soldiers right in front of the Hero's eyes. She claimed her innocence but she was ignored by the siren hating soldiers. A second group of soldiers then arrived and reported that another siren was captured. Monique was released upon hearing of this news. The Hero and Monique eventually found out that the captured siren was Elle, who was indeed guilty of sinking the warship. After heading to Polpota Harbor, the Hero discovered the Birdcage Lighthouse where Elle was kept prisoner. A purple hippo (name?) which acted as a teleportation device was planted by the evil soldiers at the beach, to send anyone away who comes near to the Lighthouse, and to prevent Elle from being rescued. The Hero arrived at the Lighthouse to discover Monique and Flameshe talking to Elle. They tried to convince her not to give up and stop singing. Her friends explain to Elle that her nature is to sing, and that the existence of ships that are affected by her singing is not her fault. Elle disagrees and vows again to never sing so that she would never hurt anyone again. Monique asked the Hero to rescue Elle from the plant monster, but Flamshe adamantly refuses the Hero's involvement. By hiding near the exit by the rocks, the Hero tricked Flameshe into letting her guard down. Being a mermaid, she needs to frequently teleport into the water and replenish her oxygen. Once the Hero was out of view she formed a bubble and teleported away thinking he left. She disappeared for a brief moment and the Hero snuck past Flamshe. The Hero then encountered the plant monster and defeated it, thus freeing Elle from her captivity. Once rescuing Elle from her cage, the Hero may take Elle as a companion until the end of the game. She decides to go on an adventure to see the world and is always happy to go outside with the Hero on quests together. There is a few quests for Elle and theyusually involve Gilbert. The Hero may introduce Elle to him at Polpota Harbor. Upon the completion of the quests, Elle once again sings thanks to the help of Gilbert and Cap N' Tusk. Gilbert's intentions were purely selfish for his quest for "love" and he kidnapped her to attempt to force to her sing on a pirate ship, the SS Buccaneer. Upon arriving at the pirate ship the Hero sees that the penguin pirates have captured Gilbert and Elle. The pirates were going to be sell Elle and Gilbert as slaves for their musical talents. In order to scare the pirates, Elle started to sing, thus causing great damage to the ship. A giant orc then invades the ship and the Hero defeats it. Elle apologized to Cap N' Tusk for singing and damaging his ship and he quickly forgave her. Cap N' Tusk then boasted that no song could destroy his ship perfect ship and he convinced Elle to sing again to prove her wrong. Elle sang her Flower song once again and the ship received a large amount of damage, but it did not sink! Elle possibly felt more comfortable about singing after these events, since she witnessed that if built correctly, a ship could withstand the singing of a siren. Upon picking her up at the Birdcage Lighthouse the Hero can hear Elle singing, so it is believed that she was able to cope with her "sin", as she calls it. Her friends Monique and Flamshe also reassured her that she is not bad or evil by nature, and that she should live freely and sing. Upon meeting Gaeus in Luon Highway, Elle was told to open her heart to her true feelings and not to dawn on the past. He also advised that she could change the future or the past, if she so wished to, which means she must alter her perception of the past. This was possibly because of the fact that the ship she sunk was full of evil soldiers and that her sin may not be as grave as she thought. Elle kindly thanked Gaeus for his advice and departed with the Hero. She left as a changed person that focused on protecting the world and building a great future for all. She accompanied the Hero until the Tree of Mana was purified and the world saved. '''Quests involving Elle * Drowned Dream * A Siren's Song * Love is Blind Strategy Elle starts out at Level 11 (?), and uses no weapons. Elle uses only instruments to attack. She uses Water Drum, Water Flute, Wind Harp, and Wind Marimba. She is the most powerful caster out of all the companions. Her HP stays relatively low and she is not at all suited for close range combat, but her spell power and magical defense is unmatched by any of the other companions. She can quickly dispatch groups of enemies with her wind songs and they also offer great knock back distance which is very useful in a pinch. Her water songs are somewhat weak but really start to shine once more monsters with weaknesses to water start to show up. Elle's Synchro Effect is Elemental Shield, and it greatly raises the magical resistances of her teammates. Quotes "When spring comes to an end... The color of the sky is aqua blue..." "Flower petals are floating in the air... The flower wanted to go somewhere and it decided to fly in the air..." "The flower blooms in your hand... Please feel my love... " "How can I redeem my sin for taking people's lives?" "I'm such a coward." "Thank you for doing me this favor. I really appreciate it!" Trivia * Sirens are from Greek mythology and are notorious for enchanting people at sea with their beautiful songs. Anyone who listens to a siren's song loses their focus on reality. Ships were have said to crash at sea because sailors would lose consciousness and their ships would crash into the rocks. * Sirens can also be mermaids and it is hinted that Flamshe may be a siren as well, since she possesses a beautiful singing voice herself. * Elle is part bird, part plant, and part humanoid. See also * Link External links * External link